


5SOS SickFics

by Mukelover09



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Sick Ashton, Sick Calum, Sick Luke, Sick Michael, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukelover09/pseuds/Mukelover09
Summary: request please. on any boy but NO Y/N. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

I want to start writing 5sos sickfics but i need request please and possibly a beta as well. For request any boy please but no y/n. I will,do boy x boy. Please let me know if any you have request.  comment please. What kind of shots you want to see.Lashton mashton cashton cake muke malum


	2. A/n

I amm so so sorry its taking so long of writing but life got in the way and work doubles our hours and i was in the hospital for a week with really bad pains. Really hope you guys arent mad. I hopr soon ill be able to write soon.


End file.
